Lori Loud
Lori Loud is one of Lincoln's sisters and a ? character of Pokemon Loud Version-Kanto. At 17 years old, Lori is the eldest child of Lincoln's older siblings, as well as the eldest child in the Loud family. Appearance Lori is the tallest sibling of all. She has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, even though her hair is longer). Her outfit consists of a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eyeshadow. She also wears white pearl earrings. Personality Being the oldest of the siblings, Lori is bossy, condescending, and she has a bad temper. But aside from that, she is also cute, friendly, insecure and protective. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and maturely, but she doesn't always act like that, and instead, she behaves like her youngest sisters, like in "Left in the Dark", where she's afraid to go down into the dark basement. She likes to keep her shoes under the bed for unknown reasons. She doesn't like the others touching her possessions, especially her cell phone, which seems to be her most valuable object. The reason for this is that she doesn't want to waste her phone memory for messages other than the ones from Bobby. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into to her room without permission before kicking them out. In some occasions she acts without thinking, and commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, like in "Driving Miss Hazy", but since her love for her family always comes before any petty problem, she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior, and she will always try to fix her mistakes. Deep down, Lori is insecure and is usually frustrated with the responsibilities and burdens of having to take care of her nine wild sisters and only brother. It is also shown that while she gets annoyed and easily agitated by a lot of people, she feels lonely without the people she loves and cares about (such as Bobby and her family) and her worst fear is in fact, losing them forever. Literally Moments NOTE: The word "literally" will be underlined. The Family Meeting * "I've got to agree with Dad on this one, Lynn. I literally didn't see Lincoln anywhere near the ballpark." Arrival at Pallet Town * "Three hundred dollars all to himself?! That's literally not fair!" Calling Home * "Besides, those two are literally meant for each other." Interlude I * Luan: "You just had to bust into Lisa's room that day, didn't you?" Lori: "Ronnie Anne was going to talk about what we did to Lincoln! I don't know about you, but I want to make sure that info doesn't get out! Do you have any idea on what would happen if she spilled the beans to my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear about that? He'd drop me in a heartbeat!" Leni: "Like, yeah. That would be bad. The only thing that would be totes worse than that would be if she had already told him." Lori: "...Omigosh, you're literally right. Dad?" Professor Ivy's Arrival * "Thank God you finally answered, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. I was literally waiting forever for you to pick up. We really need to talk." * "Well, then call whoever's with them and tell them to bring him back! I literally can't live without my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear! I can't!" Trivia *